


Never Leaving

by There_Once_Was_A_Girl



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Eve, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 15:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5502704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/There_Once_Was_A_Girl/pseuds/There_Once_Was_A_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of their worst fights happened on Christmas Eve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Leaving

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by Taylor Swift's song "Mine" Specifically this section:  
> "And I remember that fight, two-thirty a.m.  
> 'Cause everything was slipping right out of our hands  
> I ran out, crying, and you followed me out into the street  
> Braced myself for the goodbye,  
> 'Cause that's all I've ever known  
> Then, you took me by surprise  
> You said, "I'll never leave you alone""
> 
> I couldn't help feeling like Clint's been left by so many people so if he and Phil fought he'd be expecting a breakup, but Phil loves him way too much for that. 
> 
> None of the characters belong to me etc.

Clint didn’t have anything to say anymore. He had lost track of what they were yelling at each other about. He had stood and turned away from Phil sometime in the past few minutes so that his boyfriend couldn’t see the tears welling in his eyes. He couldn’t breathe. So he did what he had always done. He ran. He didn’t have a plan. He didn’t know where he was going he just knew that he had to get out of their apartment before he fell to pieces. He hurried down the three flights of stairs, going faster when he heard Phil coming after him.  


“Clint!” Phil called after him and he wanted to sob because Phil’s voice was still the most beautiful comforting sound in the world. He burst out of the door to their building and didn’t bother to close it. It was freezing out, and snow spiraled down from the sky. He didn’t have a coat but he didn’t care. At least he felt like he could breathe out here. He started running when he hit the sidewalk but he wasn’t fast enough. A hand caught his arm.  


“Clint.” Phil’s voice was softer now. Clint stiffened and turned to face his handler. His superior. He had to learn how to think of Phil like that again. He knew what was coming. He had always known it would happen someday, it always did. Everyone left him eventually. He had been through his fair share of breakups. He would face this one like a man, even though it felt like his heart was being torn out of his chest. He had gotten too attached. He had fallen too hard. He loved Phil too much. He had known it was a mistake when it was happening but he had ignored his better judgement and let himself be with him, because he loved Phil more than he had ever loved anyone.  


"Just say it." Clint said through gritted teeth, forcing his face to be as blank as he could make it, as if keeping his face straight would somehow stop the tears from rolling down his cheeks.  


“What?” Phil asked. His voice tore another hole into Clint’s chest.  


“You came out here to break up with me. Just say it.” Clint said hating the fact that his voice cracked. He closed his eyes for a second, not wanting to see the anger, or worse pity, on Coulson’s face. Clint jumped as he felt warm familiar arms wrapping around his chest and pulling him close. When he opened his eyes Phil was staring straight at him. His warm brown eyes, which Clint had been avoiding looking at, were filled with tears of his own.  


“No, Clint, god no.” He said, and he sounded as broken as Clint felt. “Never. I am never ever letting you go.” He leaned up to kiss his boyfriend.  


“What?” It was Clint’s turn to be confused. He didn’t understand. This didn’t make sense. He knew how this game worked. He found someone he cared about, who temporarily cared about him as well. Eventually Clint was too much for them, too irritating, too childish, to distant, take your pick, and they left him. It didn’t matter if they were friends, girlfriends, boyfriends, even his own brother. It was what always happened.  


“I’m sorry. Oh, god I’m so sorry.” Phil murmured, “I’m not breaking up with you. I’m never breaking up with you. I love you. I love you so much. I came out here to beg you not to leave.” He said not letting go. Finally Clint wrapped his own arms around Phil and held on tight. They were both crying a little now, and both of them were shivering but Clint didn’t care.  


“Come back inside?” Phil asked softly.  


“Let’s go back home.” Clint agreed, blinking freezing tears and snowflakes out of his eyes. They made their way back inside, hands linked together. 

************************************************* 

“Everyone I’ve ever loved has left.” Clint murmured later. They were curled around each other in their warm bed, fights forgotten for the time being. He hadn’t meant to say it, but he was mostly asleep.  


“I’m never going to leave you, Clint.” Phil whispered. When Clint just looked at him, obviously not really believing it. He had too much experience to the contrary, even if it had never been Phil doing the leaving. “Do you remember Budapest?”  


“I don’t think I could ever forget.” Clint answered with a small smile.  


“I knew then that you would be the last person I ever loved.” Phil told him. “I’m not going to leave you.” he repeated. With a warmth in his chest that he had never known before, Clint finally believed him.  


“Hey, Phil?” he asked.  


“Yeah?”  


“I’m never leaving you either.” Clint promised.


End file.
